


The Children of the Sun and the Moon

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sun and Moon symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: The Sun and the Moon pass each other in a never ending cycle.The Sun as a steady point, not wavering from its path.The Moon, way more fickle, continuing its same, continuous journey.They meet and part again. In their time apart anxiously awaiting the others return.To be together forever, they chose a joint setting. Coming down to earth in the form of mortals. These mortals are called their Children.The Children of the Sun and the Moon.





	The Children of the Sun and the Moon

The Sun and the Moon pass each other in a never ending cycle.  
The Sun as a steady point, not wavering from its path.  
The Moon, way more fickle, continuing its same, continuous journey.  
They meet and part again. In their time apart anxiously awaiting the others return. 

To be together forever, they chose a joint setting. Coming down to earth in the form of mortals. 

These mortals are called their Children. The Children of the Sun and the Moon. They come in many forms.  
Male, Female.  
Gay, Straight, Bi, Pan, Ace.  
Black, White, Asian, Interrace.  
They were Lovers, Friends, Rivals.  
But one thing never changes. That they are the Children of the Sun and the Moon. And they will find each other and never part. 

The Child of the Sun is gentle and kind. Blinding, almost. Always ready to help, eager to please. Driven, motivated and strong.  
_But don’t try to use them, because their kindness is not a weakness. They will cast it away for anyone that has wronged them or anyone dear to them. If angered, they will burn down the forest, the city and whatever crosses their path._

The Child of the Moon is stoic and cool. Relaxed and laid-back, with the smartest mouth you will ever hear. They won’t bother for anything that doesn’t benefit them. They will drag down anyone who was foolish enough to wrong them into the deep seas, never to be seen again.  
_But they are also soft and kind. Their cool behavior maybe but a facade, a cover for their vulnerable heart. Oh so giving, oh so pleasing. Not wanting to be hurt, not wanting to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it._

They balance each other in the chaos and peace like that. Apart, but not really, for the planets and sky connect them. Meeting each other again is only but a matter of time.  
And until then, they will wait. No matter if it takes centuries. Because the wait will be worth it in the end if it means they can finally embrace each other again. 

_This is the story of the current Children of the Sun and the Moon._

For centuries, the Children went undiscovered until they met and perfected their powers. Rising to right the wrongs of this world or staying hidden, just being with each other being enough for them. 

But with this reincarnation, the other mortals meddled. They knew where to find them, before they found each other and raised them apart from each other. 

How they knew? They asked the Stars. The Stars would always give away their never ending knowledge to the mortals. They are tattle-tales, simply talking for their own amusement. The happenings on earth didn’t concern them after all.  
They took everything as payment for their information. From riches unimaginable to a button or even a bit of dirt. Anything could get them talking.  
Literally nothing was required for them to answer, just ask and you shall receive. 

And so, the Kingdom could find and take the Children of the Sun and the Moon.  
_Tsukishima Kei_ and _Hinata Shouyou._

 

 

 

Tsukishima recalled the day often in his memory. The day, the guards of the kingdom came and collected him like some kind of treasure, ripping him away from his family. He was only seven when it happened. 

He’d been playing in the small pond near their farm, the only bigger source of water that was close. He knew the pond was connected to a bigger river, but his brother and mother never let him get close. It was too far from the farm, so apparently it was dangerous. Tsukishima never felt unsafe near water, though. It was like he belonged there.  
He remembered the warm Sun that had been shining down on him, keeping him warm. The Sun felt right too. With it there, he always felt happy, felt special, like it was only shining for him that day. Back then it felt silly to think like that, but he knew better now.  
The sound of horses was in that memory too, the clanging of metal accompanied it. Tsukishima remembered the smell of alcohol on one of the guards. The rough and demanding voice, urging his mother and brother to hand him over. The pleading voice of his mother, that they must be mistaken, they surely wrong- Only to get silenced by that former rough voice.  
He remembered his brother taking a pitchfork and threatening the guards, trying to force them into leaving. He also remembered the sound of his brother getting pushed down and landing harshly on the hard ground.  
Tsukishima remembered the cold metal of armor against the skin of his arm as he was dragged onto one of the horses. The feeling on the animal moving under him as he moved farther and farther away from his family.  
He replayed the moment in his mind over and over, bitterly brooding over it. 

His room in the castle faced north. All his windows were directed north. He knew, because he learned the Sun never passed by in the north, and the Sun never passed by his windows. He also couldn’t see any water, just a well that was never used and likely didn’t even have any water inside it anymore. Tsukishimas only solace was the moon. It was the closest thing he could experience to sunshine. And the Moon felt like home. It felt natural, the only good thing in his life since that doomed day. It felt like himself. 

Tsukishima never saw anything of the castle other than his room and the sight outside his window. But he knew the Child of the Sun was there too. He felt his presence. He heard it in the stories of the people walking past his room. He even tricked the maid into telling him his name. _Hinata_. A small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. He knew the guards would never let them meet. They were captured for the sole reason so they could never meet. But Tsukishima knew Hinata was there and he was longing for Tsukishimas presence just as much as he was longing for Hinatas. For this was the cycle they were born into.  
It never felt wrong. Thinking about Hinata. What he looked like. What his voice sounded like. What his touch would feel like. But strangely, he never wondered what Hinata was _like_. He just felt like he already knew Hinata in that aspect and in a way, he supposed he did. Just not in this life.  
The maids and scholars taught him everything about this cycle and occasionally, at night, Tsukishima would open the windows and ask the Stars. Even if he hated them. Because they were the reason he was in this prison in the first place, so close to the Sun, but yet never seeing him. 

 

He was fourteen, when his life changed for the better again. When the door to his room opened, Tsukishima expected a maid. Or a guard. Or a scholar. Or even the King himself. But the man he was met with didn’t wear the sign of the king. The sign on his chest armor belonged to a rebel group. And there was a crow feather hanging from his ear. A maid had taught him the signs of the rebels, explaining that they were the bad guys and if Tsukishima ever met one of them to run to the next guard for shelter. Tsukishima decided immediately that if he ever saw a rebel he would join them instantly. 

Something behind the rebel caught his attention. A small man with fiery red hair and brown golden eyes. He stumbled past the rebel into the room, coming to a halt when he spotted Tsukishima. The moment their eyes locked they both knew. 

A breath escaped Tsukishima and the weight fell off his shoulders. A single name escaped his lips, before he was engulfed in a hug, his own name repeated on the other mans tongue. 

“ _Hinata_ ”.

 

 

 

Hinata was eight when it happened. It was in the middle of the night when he took his just born baby sister out. She couldn’t sleep and wouldn’t stop crying and his mother was still weak, so he sat on the field outside, his little sister cradled in his arms and looked at the Moon.  
It always calmed him, like coming home after a day full of adventure and having your meal ready. The Moon was home to him and he missed it every time the Sun came up to take its place. The Stars or Sun would never compare to the calming beauty of the Moon. He rocked his baby sister in his arms, hoping it would have a similar effect on her. 

The crying stopped and gave way for new sounds approaching him. Horses were nearing and he could already see the flags of the king. Guards never meant anything good. Thinking quickly he rushed back inside, placing his little sister into the crib carefully. Then, as quietly as could Hinata went back to the door, trying to lock it. The guards probably weren’t even here for them, but with the king you could never be too sure. It would have been one step more, just one step and he could’ve locked it and went back to bed, his mother and sister sleeping beside him with no care and forget about this night.  
But he should’ve walked quicker, shouldn’t have bothered with trying to not wake up his family, should’ve locked the door the moment he went inside.  
The guards busted in just as Hinata was about to take the last step and lock the door. Maybe locking it wouldn’t have saved them. Their wooden door was practically smashed just from the force they used to open it. His mother and baby sister woke up from the noise. His sister started crying and his mother reacted fast, rushing to the door. She was too slow. The guards took him without further explanation. When she tried to hold them back, one of the guards pushed her away and onto the ground. Hinata struggled, cried, tried everything to get free, but he failed. The last sounds he heard that night that didn’t come from the guards or horses, where the one of his mother pleading and his baby sister crying. 

Hinatas favorite activity in the castle was watching the sky. He couldn’t do much else, so he watched the Sun rise and fall. The clouds forming and moving and finally dissolve into rain. He watched the Moon cycles and kept track of time with them. He listened to the Stars idle chatter, asking them everything he wanted to know, rather than the maids or scholars. He tried to ask the castle staff, but they never answered him. So even if Hinata despised the Stars with his entire being, they were the only ones he could ask.  
And when they were hidden, he basked in the familiar glow of the Sun. Hinata was a Child of the Sun, the scholars taught him. He was only one of many reincarnation, the Stars said. Whether he spent his days locked up in this castle or with his family and the Child of the Moon didn’t matter, it was just one life of many and he could enjoy the next one properly, if this life sucked, they whispered, making fun of him.  
_The Stars were jerks_ , Hinata decided quickly. So his questions to them were only factual. How his mother and sister were doing. Where the Child of the Moon was. What their name was. He didn’t dare ask them for details. Because, even though they made fun of him and belittled him, Hinata _would_ meet the other Child. And he’d get to know him _himself._

 

He spent six long years locked up in that prison. The metal door to his room broke open and with the force used, Hinata could only expect an intruder. The crow feather on the mans ear surprised him. The man explained he was part of the rebels, introducing himself as Sawamura and asked him to join him. Hinata didn’t even need to think about it. He could finally be freed. He mentioned the other child captured here. Sawamura just nodded, explaining they were going to rescue him now. 

Hinata felt his heart pounding in his chest as they made their way to the Child of the Moon. He felt such anticipation in his chest and happiness flooded through him. Sawamura stopped at a door and Hinatas heart did too. Then it started beating fast again, almost like it was trying to break out his chest. Sawamura broke the lock and opened the door.  
A blonde boy sat on the window sill, staring at them with wide eyes. He was tall from what Hinata could tell in the sitting position and he was wearing glasses.  
He stumbled past Sawamura and into the room. Hinata crossed the distance, _that awful distance_ , and engulfed the other in a hug. His name fell from the others lips and it felt so _right_. He could only repeat the name that the Stars told him over and over, because he _could_ and because it felt _good_ to. 

“Tsukishima, Tsukishima, _Tsukishima_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at midnight, wrote the first half and then finished it the next day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I love the idea that higher beings actually are just as, if not even more stupid, than mortals. Like, my idea for Kuroo in this au was that he once saved a cat and now the only thing that can kill him is old age and cats flock around him, even though he's a dog person. 
> 
> And some thunder deity once saw Noya and thought aw hell yeah, that guys cool, lets give him my powers and now Noya is kinda like a god.
> 
> Stars are tattle-tales, wood spirits are lying assholes and don't even start with water spirits. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
